<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather Jackets and Little Red Rocks by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461155">Leather Jackets and Little Red Rocks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC'>DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard'>UnknownUnseenUnheard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jason Todd-centric, Kon-El | Conner Kent-centric, M/M, dumb boys, feelings attacked this and gave it plot so here you go, heed any warnings in chapters please, they get to talk about their feelings because I say so, theyre idiots your honor, who suppress their emotions and are very damaged</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27461155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kon decides to confront Jason, things take an unexpected turn</p><p>A one night stand quickly becomes something more as he and Jason struggle through accepting their mutual feelings for one another</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Leather Jacket and Little Red Rocks [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather Jackets and Little Red Rocks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><strong>Warnings</strong>: Implied rape(In Jason’s head), self depreciating thoughts, suicidal thoughts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This took so long to write, ya’ll have no idea-<br/>
<br/>
I should work on my other fics, but I must finish Fairy Tail. I must <br/>
<br/>
Also, thank you Kazy for betaing some of this for me! T’was nice of thee<br/>
<br/>
Published: 11/08/2020</p><p><strong>Warnings</strong>: Implied rape(In Jason’s head), self depreciating thoughts, suicidal thoughts<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Let it never be said that Kon-El Conner Kent was not a light sleeper. He'd slept through storms and fire and destruction. One had to, considering how messy Cadmus had been, especially when factoring super senses into the equation.</p><p>That said, if there was one thing that could easily wake Kon, it was a bed partner fidgeting and twisting in their sleep. His eyes snapped open as confusion washed over him.</p><p>When- Where- What- huh?</p><p>
  <em>Why in the fuck was Kon naked, in bed, with Jason Todd of all people?!</em>
</p><p>It took Kon a few moments to remember how, exactly, he had ended up in this situation. Once he did, Kon blushed crimson.</p><p>Holy fuck. Kon had really done it now. He'd come here to yell at Red Hood, and instead, he had ended up sleeping with the guy.</p><p>Admittedly, Red Kryptonite had been involved there at the beginning, but <em>still</em>. Kon couldn't say that he did anything he didn't really want to do, Red K didn't work like that. Jason was hot, on a purely physical level, and having the other man moaning beneath him like that had been...</p><p>Kon shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. No, bad Kon-El! He couldn't let something like this happen, never again. This was a one-time thing. This <em>needed</em> to be a one-time thing. Kon wasn't even sure how he was going to look Tim in the eye after tonight, much less how he'd manage it if he let this continue.</p><p>Just as Kon was in the process of getting up and the hell out of dodge, the reason he'd awoken in the first place reared its head.</p><p>Broken whimpers slipped past Jason's lips, drawing Kon's attention back to him. The taller man's face scrunched in a frown, eyes fluttering beneath his eyelids. His heart was beating in a rapid, panicked crescendo, his breaths were coming in sharp and scattered.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. Kon knew exactly what was happening, and he couldn't leave now. He'd had them himself. He was pretty sure every hero had had them at least once.</p><p>Night terrors.</p><p>Images of Hank Henshaw, of Knockout and Prime flashed before Kon's eyes before he shrugged them off. He couldn't focus on that right now. He had to focus on Jason instead because he was what really mattered right now.</p><p>"St- don't! Hurt me! Don't - don't touch my mom, pleas- I-!"</p><p>His mom? Kon wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to snap Jason out of it, <em>fast</em>. He might still be pissed at the guy for how he treated Tim, but that didn't mean he wanted him to suffer like this.</p><p>Kon knew damn well that Jason Todd was just like him, in more ways than one. Broken, angry, failed by the people around him that were meant to help and protect him.</p><p>Kon knew damn well what it was like to die and come back to find out you had been replaced by someone who was actually wanted.</p><p>Despite everything else, Kon couldn't help but empathize.</p><p><em>Empathize</em>. Not <em>condone</em>. Trying to kill Tim was taking things too far. Finding out Chris and Jon were a thing had left Kon reeling, especially when he had been rejected, but he had never responded by trying to kill them.</p><p>
  <em>You don't blame a child for the actions of their parents.</em>
</p><p>Pulling the former Robin closer, Kon pressed a kiss to his cheek. Jason tensed in his arms, his body becoming rigid.</p><p>"Shh, shh. You're not there anymore," Kon muttered, following each word with a soft kiss. "You're not there. You're safe. You're okay. I've got you. I've got you, and you're safe here. I'm not going to let anything hurt you, <em>I promise</em>."</p><p>With each passing word, Jason's shuddering breaths began to slow down, until, at last, they settled down entirely. Eventually, Jason calmed down, curling into Kon's arms.</p><p>For a moment, Kon was surprised by that. Surprised, and just a bit worried at that response. How affection starved was Jason Todd that a few kind words from a stranger would have such an effect on him?</p><p>Kon had meant what he'd said last night when he'd told Jason that it wasn't him who had failed. The world had forsaken them, not the other way around. The so-called 'heroes' everyone put their faith and trust in.</p><p>(No, Kon didn't have anything to feel bitter about. Whatever do you mean?)</p><p>Regardless, Jason calmed down eventually, settling into Kon's arms, his heart slowing back down to a calm, content state.</p><p>With that done, Kon let out a satisfied hum, pressing one last kiss to Jason's forehead before closing his eyes, trying to drift back off to sleep. He'd worry about the rest later.</p><p>Right now?</p><p>Right now, all Kon wanted to do was rest, and Jason was warm, and he really should get up and leave before Jason woke up, but he was just so comfortable and...</p><p>Before Kon knew it, he was already drifting off back to sleep, the gentle thud of Jason's heart acting like a lullaby. Eyes falling shut, Kon supposed a few more minutes wouldn't hurt, right?</p>
<hr/><p>Conner Kent was an early riser. Early as in, he usually woke up before everyone else did, nevermind the fact that he also usually slept like the dead.</p><p>Kryptonians, even half Kryptonians like Kon, just didn't need as much sleep as everyone else. Go figure.</p><p>That wasn't to say he would get up before anyone else. That would be a filthy lie. Kon-El would wake up and just laze around for hours on end, refusing to move a single muscle, content to just lay there doing absolutely nothing.</p><p>Right now, Kon wasn't exactly doing 'nothing'. He was currently playing with strands of Jason Todd's hair, which was a very important and vital task, thank you very much. More specifically, Kon was playing with the white streak running through the middle.</p><p>Kon knew he needed to leave… But a part of him really, really wanted to stay.</p><p>Jason was so peaceful in his sleep. So different from the burning rage that surrounded him when he was awake, the rage that threatened to burn him and everyone around him.</p><p>Although Kon supposed that might have something to do with him. Every time Jason began to fidget and shake with the clear beginnings of a nightmare, Kon had soothed him, peppering him with kisses and muttering words of encouragement.</p><p>Personally, Kon was still surprised it even worked. But, since it was working in his favor, he wasn't complaining.</p><p>Eventually, Kon had been forced to give up entirely on sleep. And, on the thought of escaping this bed. Anytime he so much as thought about getting up, Jason would latch onto him tightly, not letting him move a muscle.</p><p>Who knew that the legendary and feared Red Hood, whispered about in the back of Gotham Alley's, was secretly a complete fucking cuddle slut?</p><p>Kon trailed a hand through Jason's hair, watching as the Red Hood sighed in his sleep, a soft smile splaying itself across his face.</p><p><em>Soft</em>. That was also a word Kon never thought he would associate with Jason Todd, yet here they were.</p><p>It was hard to believe this was the same man that had tried to kill Tim, repeatedly. It was hard to believe this was also the same man that had laughed in Batman's face when Bludhaven had fallen, the entire city reduced to ash.</p><p>That... Kon would never understand that, as long as he lived. Part of him wondered if the story was just some mad exaggeration, passed from tongue to tongue.</p><p>Kon had watched Coast City fall. He'd been forced to watch as the entire city was torn apart, piece by piece, and the endless screa-</p><p>Kon forced the thoughts away.</p><p><em>Don't think about it. Don't. If you don't concentrate on it, it never happened. If you don't focus on it, it's not real. </em>Out of mind, out of thought.</p><p>Instead... Kon decided to concentrate on what was right in front of him.</p><p>Jason Todd... Really was a handsome man, scars and all.</p><p>Part of Kon knew that he should be angry. He hadn't exactly been in his right mind for the better part of the night. A part of him also wondered if Jason had known what the Red Kryptonite would do to him, what effect it would have, before dismissing it.</p><p>There was no way Jason could have known. If he had, he never would have dared take the risk. Kara had nearly murdered someone she <em>liked</em> under the influence of Red Kryptonite, and Jason had clearly expected Kon to be angry.</p><p>Everyone always expected Kon to be angry.</p><p>Which, okay, fair. Kon was angry. Just, not at the people everyone expected him to be angry at. Kon didn't look at Jason Todd and feel the rage everyone expected him to.</p><p>Mostly, Kon felt sorry for him.</p><p>Sorry for him, because Kon had been in that position. He knew what it was like to have expectations thrust upon you without the adequate support structure. To be left alone and abandoned when you needed others most.</p><p>That said, Kon didn't condone Jason's actions. It was one thing to kill a bunch of undeniable criminals. It was another for Jason to take his rage out on Tim. While, okay, Kon was pissed about, yes, but not to the degree everyone seemed to think he would be.</p><p>They expected Kon to hate Jason. To loathe him. Kon couldn't say he liked the guy, but hate? That was far from the truth. It would take a lot more for Kon to hate him, for him to hate anyone.</p><p>Hate as a whole was an emotion Kon didn't like.</p><p>Jason felt like he had been replaced. Like his death had meant nothing, only a cog in the universal clock so that he could be replaced with Tim.</p><p>That... Kon knew that feeling. He probably knew it even better than Jason did. Because at the very least, Batman had actually tried to avenge his son, even if he had ultimately failed. Batman had tried, and Superman had- had-</p><p>Kon shut his eyes, fighting back tears. Okay. <em>That</em>. Can't concentrate on <em>that</em> either. Best to just block it out, let it be forgotten.</p><p>Suppress. Suppress it all. Ignore it. Ignore the pain. Don't focus on it. Focus on the present. Focus on what matters. Focus on...</p><p>On Jason, who was staring back at Kon through sleepy eyes. Sleepy eyes that were slowly but surely taking stock of the situation, realizing exactly where he was, and that began widening as a result.</p><p><em>Ah shit</em>. Kon had hoped to be gone by the time Jason awoke, along with whatever video recordings Jason had of their night of passion. He was a goddamn bat; Kon would genuinely be surprised if there wasn't at least one hidden camera in this damn place. Kon did not need another leaked sex tape going around, thank you very much.</p><p>Jason smiled at him, expression dreamy. Kon blinked in surprise, not really having expected that. Jason's eyes fluttered close as he leaned forth, burying his head between Kon's pecs, sighing and cuddling closer to Kon.</p><p>Kon blinked some more. Um. Okay?</p><p>"This is the weirdest dream I've had in awhile," Jason muttered into Kon's chest, and the Kryptonian's eyes went wide in realization. "But it's also kinda nice..." Jason nuzzled Kon's chest. The only way he could have been more catlike is if he started to fucking purr.</p><p>Kon held the other man in his arms, unsure of how to proceed. Maybe Jason would keep thinking this was a dream and Kon would succeed in getting away scot-free?</p><p>Then again, the idea of leaving the morning after didn't exactly sit well with Kon. He didn't like being that guy, because who does that?</p><p>On the other hand, Kon was familiar with the concept of one night stands. Having sex with your best friend's childhood hero who had come back from the dead to try and kill them was a little more complicated than that, though. Way more complicated.</p><p>... Fuck. How was Kon going to explain this one, even if he did manage to get away without his bed partner noticing? There was no way he could tell Tim. At the same time, there was no way he could <em>not</em> tell Tim.</p><p>Then, any thought of escape went flying out the metaphorical window as Jason's body went tense in Kon's arms and all sense of sleep and drowsiness vanished in the blink of an eye. Ah, shit. There it was.</p><p>Slowly, ever so slowly, Jason lifted his head from Kon's chest, staring directly at him. Jason's expression was entirely blank, completely unreadable. The only thing that betrayed the air of calm Jason was giving out was the erratic beat of his heart.</p><p>Just like a bat. Kon supposed that he had a fucking type.</p><p>"I'm not dreaming, am I?" Jason said, his tone completely blank.</p><p>Kon responded by shaking his head slowly.</p><p>Jason stared at him for several moments before struggling, letting out a yawn out before leaning forth to rest his head against Kon's chest again, eyes falling shut.</p><p>Kon couldn't help but let out a surprised sound. Huh? What?</p>
<hr/><p>Conner Kent was warm. Very fuckings warm. And, his tits were soft, like pillows. Jason supposed they were a bit contradictory to the rest of the muscle mass the guy boasted, but he wasn't really complaining. It was nice.</p><p>Part of Jason was still convinced he was dreaming. Last night had been more than a bit unreal...</p><p>Jason played the events over in his mind, one moment after the other.</p><p>Super clone had shown up to yell at him for hurting TimShit. As far as Jason was concerned, TimShit had had it coming, and Jason really could have done more damage, but semantics.</p><p>Jason hadn't even tried to kill him. Not really. If he had, the Teen Titans would have woken up to Timmy's insides, rather than some blood, painted across the walls.</p><p>And, okay, so Jason might have planned on killing Tim and had backed out at the last damned second, but details.</p><p>Really, TimShit should be thanking Jason for teaching him his weaknesses, but Jason doubted that explanation would fly very well. So he'd never really bothered voicing it.</p><p>Anyways- the super clone had come to yell at him, and Jason had prepared himself for the fight. He had figured that it was coming, eventually, and he had been right.</p><p>Because just stealing Jason's family hadn't been enough for TimShit, had it? TimShit also had to steal Jason's dreams, because of course, he had. He'd also managed to get a thing Jason had wanted and had never been able to achieve- a team to call his own.</p><p>Jason had never been a member of the Teen Titans. Not really, despite his words, his fury and his rage, when he had fought Tim at Titan's Tower. That hadn't been his team.</p><p>That had been <em>Dick's team</em>, and <em>Dick's friends</em>. Hell, Donna couldn't even tell them apart properly and the team had spent the entire time of Jason's short stint with the Teen Titans by acting like he was his brother. Which? Not cool?</p><p>Jason had never had a team to call his own. He couldn't even say he'd ever really clicked with other heroes his age. The closest had been with his pen pal, Eddie Bloomberg, but even that had fallen apart to pieces pretty damn quickly.</p><p>(Hell, last he heard, Eddie had <em>joined</em> Tim's version of the Teen Titans, which was another thing TimShit had taken from him.)</p><p>Tim had everything Jason had wanted, that Jason had struggled for. Bruce had adopted him and loved him as his own. Dick had actually taken him under his wing and cared for him. He'd formed a team to call his own, friends at his beck and call.</p><p>Jason had every right to be bitter and jealous.</p><p>He had been rejected, never finding a proper place among the hero community. How dare this usurper attain so easily what Jason had craved and never truly gotten? It was enough to make Jason's blood boil.</p><p>Then again... Jason had managed to get something even Replacement hadn't managed. Jason wasn't blind, and he wasn't stupid. He had spent months planning out each and every one of his attacks, observing his targets from afar for the perfect moment to strike.</p><p>He knew damn well that Replacement had a thing for the Teen of Steel. From what Jason had observed, everyone seemed to have known that, except for the hunk currently in his arms.</p><p>It was petty and cruel, but Jason had managed something Tim yearned for before he had a chance: Conner Kent, in his bed.</p><p>Which should make Jason happy. It should make him ecstatic. He'd won something over on that damned brat. He couldn't wait to rub the evidence in Tim's face, watch as his heart broke into a thousand tiny pieces <em>because Jason had won.</em></p><p>Except... The more Jason thought about it, the <em>less it made sense.</em></p><p>Jason continued to play the events of last night in his head, on repeat. He'd arrived home, only to find the Kryptonian had not only broken in, but he'd also managed to do so without setting off a single alarm, which was an impressive feat all and of its own, even if Jason didn't want to admit it.</p><p>Jason had confronted the intruder and had been immobilized before his gun had been taken by-</p><p>By a calm Kon-El. Not Angry. Not full of rage. <em>Calm</em>. Hell, the guy had even smiled at Jason, snarked at him, not a bit of anger in his voice. Of course, that could have been the calm before the storm, however...</p><p>That still didn't explain how Kon had responded to the Kryptonite Jason had. Kryptonite was rare, hard to find. Even then, one little green rock usually wouldn't be enough to put down a Kryptonian on its own, even if it did help even the playing field.</p><p>Jason hadn't been able to find any Green Kryptonite. Not yet. Damn shit was pretty well controlled, especially considering that there was a finite amount. Finding that Red Kryptonite had been difficult all and of its own.</p><p>Red K, from what Jason understood, disabled Kryptonian powers. Made them practically human. That's it. That was all it did, all it should have done.</p><p>Except... Jason froze, chills going down his spine. <em>Kon hadn't lost his powers last night, had he? </em>Oh yeah, sure. That had been obvious at the end with the clear use of super-speed, when they had been away from the rock. What about the rest of the night? Now that Jason thought about it more and more...</p><p>He'd been tied up before. Kon had tied him up last night, but with what? Jason sure as hell didn't leave his rope lying around, and Jason- <em>Shit</em>. Jason hadn't actually seen the ropes, had he? They had been there, and, suddenly, bam- <em>not there</em>.</p><p>Which made absolutely no sense unless Jason considered the obvious: <em>Superboy had never lost his powers to the Red Kryptonite.</em></p><p>However, he had definitely started acting differently after the rock had come into play. Extremely different. He had acted as though his thoughts had seemingly been replaced, overlapped with what could only be described as pure want.</p><p>Wait...</p><p>A dark feeling of dread and horror began to pool up in Jason's stomach. No. <em>No</em>.</p><p>Slowly, Jason lifted his head from Kon's chest. The clone boy was staring directly at him, waiting expectantly. Like he had known this was coming. Like he'd played it all out in his head beforehand, and who knew, maybe he had?</p><p>"Red Kryptonite doesn't disable your powers, does it?" Jason said, voice dead. It wasn't a question, not anymore. It was a statement.</p><p>Kon paused. The demi-Kryptonian looked briefly conflicted before opening his mouth, "No," Kon admitted, "It doesn't disable our powers. If anything, it makes them a bit more out of control."</p><p>Jason's heart began beating so painfully within his chest that he was sure Kon-El could hear it.</p><p>Out of control. Red Kryptonite stripped Kryptonians of control of their own powers. Still there, but not a thing they could reliably tap into, which would make all the difference in the world in a life or death situation. Except, that couldn't be right, because Jason had survived last night intact. That couldn't be right, unless...</p><p>
  <em>Thump.</em>
</p><p>"What does Red Kryptonite do to you, then?" Jason asked. No, <em>demanded</em>, because he needed to know. He needed to know, and, most importantly, <em>he needed to be wrong.</em></p><p>Kon's face scrunched, reluctance evident in his expression. Jason prepared himself for a lie, prepared himself to have to search for clues about the truth.</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Then...</p><p>The clone's expression hardened somethat, a decision made. Jason knew that the next words to come out of Kon's mouth would either be complete truth, or complete fiction. He prepared himself for both, for having to potentially decipher Kon's words apart into whatever their true reality was.</p><p>"Red Kryptonite doesn't take our powers. It takes our inhibitions away."</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>thump</strong>
  </em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>Jason's heart thudded against his chest. Once, twice thrice. All Jason could hear was the pounding of his own blood in his ears as he registered the words, as they settled into his mind.</p><p>For a moment, Jason wanted it to be a lie. A trick. An excuse Kon had made up, to justify the night's events. Jason wanted it to be false, but, in his heart?</p><p>In his heart, he knew it wasn't.</p><p>Kon wasn't lying.</p><p>
  <em>Kon wasn't lying.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump, thump, thump.</em>
</p><p>Oh god. Oh god. Jason was evil. He was a monster. A straight up monster. He'd finally done it. Jason had finally crossed that fucking line, finally done something completely and utterly unforgiveable.</p><p>Jason didn't mind killing, especially not the creeps he went around executing. Gotham had trash ,and Jason? Jason would gladly be an exterminator.</p><p>Rapists and murderers and drug dealers that made their money by getting kids hooked early on didn't deserve to live, no matter what pretty speeches Bruce liked to make about potential rehabilitation. They were monsters, and Jason wasn't going to lose any sleep at night over killing them.</p><p>The same went for Gotham's corrupt Police Force. James Gordon himself might have been, somehow, <em>impossibly</em>, clean. But, that didn't mean the rest of the Force was. Jason had taken great pleasure in executing them too. He had grown up on the street's, knew how much damage a single corrupt Police officer could truly do.</p><p>Jason killed monsters. That was what made it okay. He was killing monsters. Drug dealers, rapists, pedophiles, all out trash that deserved to be taken out to a back alley and shot, brains blown out across the pavement.</p><p>Except, now, apparently, <em>Jason had finally let himself become the monster.</em></p><p>Jason was the monster, because Kon hadn't been in his right mind last night. Kon couldn't have been in his right mind, because Jason had brought an element into play that took his choices away from him, that stripped them away and left him malleable in the hands of another.</p><p>Jason was a monster, because, last night, <em>he had raped another man.</em></p><p>
  <em>Thump, thump, </em>
  <em>
    <strong>thumpthumpthump.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Jason couldn't think. Not above all the blood, rushing straight to his head, dizzying his senses. Reality was stripped away, replaced with the cold horror of his own actions. His vision began to swim, dark dots dancing before his eyes as the whole world began to sway, but that didn't make sense, because he was still in bed <em>in the arms of his victim,</em> and why hadn't Kon already left, Jason was clearly a monster and-</p><p>"Hey? Hey, Jason. <em>Jason?</em> You need to calm down. Jason?"</p><p>... Was. Was the fucking clone fettering over him? After what Jason had done?</p><p>Kon shouldn't be trying to help him, he should be trying to <em>kill</em> Jason, for violating him in such a way. At the very least, he should be taking Jason away, to get tossed into a cell.</p><p>Back to Arkham Asylum for Jason Todd.</p><p>It was funny, really. Even after all the shit Jason had pulled, Tim had broken him out of Arkham. Tim had gone through the effort of freeing his attempted murderer, of extending his hand in friendship towards Jason... and Jason had responded with more homicide attempts.</p><p>Jason really was a monster, wasn't he?</p><p>The world would have been better if Jason Todd had just stayed dead. His rebirth hadn't helped anything, it had just caused chaos. Jason tried to make things better, make things right, but, that was impossible, wasn't it? All Jason could do was fuck things up. All Jason did was spread ruin.</p><p>He was a disease. A virus that needed to be cut and purged from the world. An abomination that-</p><p>"Jason Peter Todd! Snap! Out! Of it!"</p><p>In Jason's dazed panic state, it took him a few moments to realize that Conner was shaking him, eyes lit with worry. Worry for Jason. Worry for his literal abuser.</p><p>Kon's mind was still under the influence of that damned rock, Jason realized, even as self disgust and loathing began to boil over in the pit of his stomach. That was the only explanation, because, by all logic, Kon-El should hate Jason just as much as Jason currently did.</p><p>Jason was a monster, through and through. Killing didn't bother him, not really. Jason knew death. Jason had experienced death. He knew that, in this world, there were things that were far worse than dying.</p><p>Being a killer didn't bother him in the slightest.</p><p>Being a rapist, on the other hand? There was nothing Jason destested more. He took great pleasure in clearing Gotham's streets of that kind of filth, executing them without mercy- <em>because they deserved </em><em><strong>none</strong></em><em>.</em></p><p>Jason didn't deserve any mercy either. He deserved to be killed. He should be killed. Jason should do it, personally. That would be for the best. Bruce would probably let out a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't have to deal with Jason anymore.</p><p>His dad would let out a sigh of relief, not giving a single damn, moving on just like the first time Jason had died and-</p><p>A hand slapped Jason clear across the face, shocking him out of his daze. Who- What- where- huh?</p><p>Jason was sitting up, back propped against the headboard. He couldn't even remember moving, much less getting into such a position.</p><p>Kon was no longer holding him, but, instead, sitting a few feet away on the other side of the bed, guilt in his expression.</p><p>Guilt? Why would the clone feel guilt? He hadn't done anything wrong, Jason was the one who had sinned, who had committed evil, Jason was the monster. Kon was the victim. Jason's victim. One more, in a derangedly long list of them.</p><p>Then, Jason noticed Kon's extended hand. Ah. The clone boy had slapped Jason out of his daze. Huh. That made sense, but, it wasn't anywhere near enough. Jason deserved more punishment.</p><p>He was a walking plague. No wonder his family hadn't wanted to take him back. Kon should just get it over with and yell at Jason and leave so Jason could go turn himself in.</p>
<hr/><p>Jason Todd was one of the most single infuriating men Kon had ever met, and that was really, really saying something.</p><p>Alright, so, Kon had expected some sort of adverse reaction to revealing that he hadn't started their... romp last night with all his senses properly intact, but Kon hadn't expected <em>this</em>.</p><p>He hadn't expected a complete and utter shutdown of this level, Jason going from cuddling up to him to his heart beating so damn fast Kon was frightened for a moment that he was about to have a heart attack.</p><p>Did heart attacks even work like that?</p><p>Kon wasn't sure. All he did know, for sure, was that Jason's reaction had been very... extreme, to put it mildly.</p><p><em>'At least I know for sure now that he didn't pull this shit on purpose,'</em> Kon thought, because, the look on Jason's face? It was too horrified and guilt ridden to be a lie. Whatever emotionless mask Bruce Wayne trained his children into wearing, Jason didn't have it, not anymore.</p><p>Stripped away entirely.</p><p>Ripped away with his own horror.</p><p>Kon had had to slap him to get Jason back in even a semi coherent state. Kon had been tempted to hold the other and pepper him with soft kisses again, but, he doubted that would work anywhere near as well on an awake Jason as it did on his sleeping form.</p><p>Jason had a look on his face that Kon recognized all too well. Self loathing was another emotion Kon was pretty damn familiar with, one he knew through and through.</p><p>Tana- Tim- Guardian- Bart- Apokolips- <em>Luthor</em>.</p><p>Kon shrugged the memory surge down with practiced ease, instead focusing his attention on the man before him.</p><p>Jason's breathing was starting to ease out, but, if anything, that was making Kon more alarmed. The more Jason calmed, the more of that cold bat mask fell into place. Such a contrast to the way Jason's eyes had glowed with ethereal green light when Kon had finally made him lose control.</p><p>Kon had to fight down a blush. Now was definitely <em>not</em> the time.</p><p>Jason was squinting at Kon, eyes narrowed. For a moment, Kon wished he had telepathy. Jason was getting harder to read by the second.</p><p>Then… His composure fell apart in seconds, eyes widening.</p><p>"Oh my god," Jason's voice cracked, breaking upon itself as Jason looked away from Kon, seemingly unable to meet his gaze, guilt pouring out of him in waves. "<em>I raped you.</em>"</p><p>Record scratch. Hold the fuck up. What? Kon must have misheard that. He must have, because that wasn't anywhere near what had happened last night.</p><p>Is that why Jason had started to freak out? Because, he thought… No. Kon must have misheard him, misunderstood him.</p><p>Except, Jason was looking at him earnestly, and, evidently, <em>not</em> joking. He was serious. Completely and utterly serious.</p><p>He was serious, and Kon needed to fix this, <em>fast</em>.</p><p>"Jason," Kon spoke. Jason refused to look at him, face turned away, guilt practically pouring from the guy, practically bleeding out of him. "Jason, look at me," Kon said, voice insistent.</p><p>Still, Jason looked away.</p><p>Kon had to resist the urge to grab Jason and make him look at him. Jason didn't need force right now, or roughness. He needed acceptance, reassurance, not something that could be perceived as aggression.</p><p>That didn't mean Kon wasn't above using a few basic psychological tricks.</p><p>"Please?" Kon let his voice crack just the tiniest bit, a drop of desperation seeping past his lips.</p><p>At last, Jason looked up, almost reluctantly, meeting Kon's gaze. There was fear in those eyes. Fear, Shane, guilt, that ever persistent self loathing.</p><p>"You did <strong>not</strong> rape me last night." Kon poured as much honesty as he could into his voice.</p><p>Jason scoffed, looking away. "Of course I fucking did. You weren't in your right mind. <em>That's rape</em>, and I'm a monster."</p><p>Jason spat the words out as if they were poison. No. As if Jason himself, from his point of view, was the poison.</p><p>Despite himself, Kon couldn't help the pang of annoyance he felt at that. Not at Jason's self loathing, no. That, Kon could empathize. What annoyed him was Jason's casual dismissal of his words.</p><p>If there was one thing Kon detested, it was others treating him like a child. Like he was ignorant and confused and just didn't know any better.</p><p>He couldn't help but slam a fist against the bed. Kon regretted it almost instantly when Jason flinched. Kon took a single quick breath.</p><p>Okay. Calm down. Kon had to calm down. This was a delicate situation. He had to remain calm.</p><p>"Red Kryptonite doesn't take inhibitions: it lowers them," Kon said. Calmly, he might add. Jason didn't respond, eyes still firmly looking away, and Kon didn't need to be a mind reader to tell Jason didn't believe him. "This isn't the first time I've been under the influence," Kon continued, "and I doubt it will be the last. <em>It didn't make me do anything I didn't already want to do.</em> Last night was <strong>not</strong> rape."</p><p>At long last, Jason looked up at him, disbelief clear across his face. "You're telling me you showed up here last night with the intent of sleeping with me?"</p><p>"No," Kon admitted, because lying wouldn't get him anywhere here. Jason didn't say anything, but his expression practically said it for him. "However, that still doesnt make it rape. <em>I wanted it.</em>"</p><p>Anyone that had seen Jason Todd's thunder thighs would want it from him, but Kon was <strong>not</strong> going to get into that right now.</p><p>"You had sex with me under the influence of something!" Jason finally snapped, shouting at Kon, face turning red. "That makes it rape!"</p><p>"If I had wanted you off me, it would have been easy." Kon pointed out the obvious. "<em>I still had all my powers.</em> I could have torn you apart with my bare hands."</p><p>Jason laughed, bitter and loud. "Please. You hate me. I know that. You know that. Everyone kn-"</p><p>"I'm getting sick and tired of everyone telling me how they expect me to feel and act!" Kon interrupted, unable to keep anger out of his voice. Oop. So much for calm. Still, Jason hadn't flinched away again, so, progress. "I meant every single thing I told you last night! I don't hate you, I never have. And, frankly, I probably never will."</p><p>For a moment, the words Kon had shouted to Jason last night played across his mind, crystal clear.</p><p>"<em>We're not the ones that failed! They're the ones that failed us!"</em></p><p>Kon had meant it. Jason had looked so stunned at the time, so surprised. And, now? Now, he looked too sad and broken and repentant for Kon to ever hate him.</p><p>That wasn't the face of someone who was evil. That was the face of someone who was good, who had lost their way, Kon wasn't going to pretend he was some beacon of hope that could pull Jason Todd back into the light, but he'd be damned if he didn't at least try.</p><p>It hadn't worked with Match or Knockout or Lex, but hey, fourth time's the charm, right?</p><p>Jason looked stunned again. Stunned, before his expression hardened.</p><p>"The damn thing is still influencing you twisting your thoughts. Should have kno-."</p><p>Kon was out of the room and back in less than a millisecond. One moment, he was on the opposite side of the bed from Jason. The next, he was standing a few feet away, the Red Kryptonite floating above his outstretched palm.</p><p>Jason's eyes widened, clearly not having expected that.</p><p>Kon could already feel the Kryptonite doing it's work: his thoughts, slipping away, replaced by desires. That was exactly what Red Kryptonite did, what it had always done: made his desires blatantly clear. It didn't change a damn thing, because what Kon wanted most at that moment didn't change in the slightest,</p><p>Red hot beams came out of his eyes, incinerating the Kryptonite in seconds, turning it to coal in an instant. Kon let the broken shards fall carelessly to the floor, even as they lost their glow. Jason watched them fall, jaw dropping slightly before looking up, meeting Kon's gaze.</p><p>"I won't lie and pretend last night wouldn't have happened the way it did if it wasn't for that rock," Kon told him, and watched as Jason flinched. "However, I could have stopped it anytime I wanted to. The truth is, <em>I wanted it.</em> Hell, it wasn't even affecting me the entire time, Kryptonite doesn't have much range."</p><p>Jason, at long last, stayed silent. The look on the man's face was rather telling. Clearly, Jason hadn't expected Kon to have been able to shatter the Kryptonite's hold with such ease.</p><p>Kon wasn't going to bother mentioning that keeping his wits about him was much easier without Jason's body splayed on top of him, thank you very much.</p><p>What? Jason was hot. Sue him.</p><p>From the look on Jason's face, he was finally starting to accept Kon's words. Good. Kon was telling the truth, and he would be damned if he let Jason think last night had been anything but consensual. Kon knew damn well what real coerced sex was like, and last night had not been that.</p><p><strike>Knockout</strike>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The next chapter will either be...<br/>Them talking more, or me casually issuing an excuse to separate them for a bit and then have one of them avoid the other, haven’t decided-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>